


Mikasa and you are stranded by yourselves

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You watch Mikasa slice a titan's nape off, the titan falling to the ground harshly.  You and Mikasa are stranded by yourselves after a mission, titans surrounding everywhere.  The blade in your hand feels heavy, and the odm gear wears your tired body down."We're going to die," you think to yourself.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mikasa and you are stranded by yourselves

You look around yourself, titans surround the area. After Mikasa passed out, you stayed back secretly and protected her from oncoming titans. Eren turned into a titan, fighting other titans around him. No one would go back for you, you have no friends or family members left. You hope they would come back for Mikasa at least, she's perfect at everything and she's a valuable soldier. After Mikasa woke up, you both tried to make your way to higher ground, a forest or the walls. Both of you don't have much gas left, and half of your blades are too dull to cut through titan's napes. The titans stare at both of you hungrily, coming towards you guys worryingly. 

"We can make it back," you hear Mikasa say, her voice is serious. You don't know how much you could trust her on that, the titans coming closer and closer. Besides you, Mikasa grabs her blades and readies herself for battle. Hesitantly, you grab your blades and get ready too. 

"I-I hope," you whisper, hoping she can't hear the trembling in your voice. You see her fly to the titan, blades in hand getting ready to strike. With your limited gas and blades, you do the same to another titan. 

After what felt like an eternity, you only take out 4 titans before you lose gas. Mikasa has killed 12 titans though, and still has a little more gas. She comes toward you with her odm gear, covered with titan blood.

"Are you out of gas?" She says, worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah," you respond back. There were 2 more titans coming after both of you. Mikasa didn't have much gas left and most of her blades were dull. She gives you a sad smile.

'We're both going to die,' you think to yourself.

"Take my odm gear and climb up the nearest tree," she says softly. Mikasa grabs the last blade of hers that isn't dull. You freeze for a minute. What is Mikasa talking about? Before you could say anything to counter her, Mikasa has already replaced your odm gear.

"Run," she says to you, facing towards the 2 titans with a blade in her hand. You're still frozen in place, feet planted into the ground.

"Run!" She yells at you. You unfreeze and start running for your life. You repeat to yourself, 'Get to the nearest tree' over and over again. You dare not look back at Mikasa, you just keep running. Your breath gets heavy and your feet ache. You keep running in a random direction until you can see Wall Maria. With the last of the gear's gas you make it to the top of the wall. Your adrenaline fades down and you think to yourself, 'What have I done?'

Mikasa's body was never found.


End file.
